Titans: A New Dawn
by Raijin132
Summary: After a near fatal loss suffered at the hands of the Joker. the Teen Titans return home and try to move on with their lives. Romances bloom and lives are continued. but their new sense of normal is brought to a screeching halt when two new vigilantes appear and when Red Hood Comes to town to hunt the new so called "heroes". Rated M for extreme violence and adult themes. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters other than my OC's._

Prologue: Failure of a hero.

"Titans, Red-X and I are headed out! Keep rescuing the civilians until further notice!"

Robin yelled orders to his team as he drug a wounded Red-X behind him. The Teen Titans had been working close with both Batman and Red-X to take down a massive crime ring the was rooted in both Gotham and Jump City. everything had been going well until they got back to Jump City when surviving members of the crime ring struck back, but this time they had brought the Joker along for added strength.

As Robin drug Red-X towards the sirens his communicator began chirping. He pulled it out and activated it only to hear Batman's voice.

"Robin I am on station."

''Roger. I've got X with me but he's hurt pretty badly."

"Where are you and what happened?"

"He and I are exiting the mall now. The Titans and I were on patrol when he contacted us saying that there was a planned attack on the mall. We arrived and began trying to evacuate the people when the bombs went off."

Robin reached the ambulances and handed Red-X off to the paramedics. The vigilante had taken a bomb blast full on and multiple gunshot wounds, it was a miracle he was still alive. Batman appeared out of nowhere, carrying two kids in his arms and handed them over to the medics. After they were safe he turned back to robin, who was calling all the Titans to him.

"Where is Red-X?"

"In an ambulance headed to Jump Central Hospital."

"Hmm."

"So when will you tell me who he is?"

"I will later. Where are the rest of the team?"

"We're right here boss."  
Batman turned around and saw Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven standing behind all looked exhausted and were covered in cuts, bruises and right as Batman and Robin were going to give orders, a woman began yelling at them, pleading that they help her. Batman and Robin hurried over to her as the medics tried to calm her down.

"Batman! You have to save my boys! They are still inside the mall somewhere! Please save them!"

Batman took her hand in his.

"We will find them. What are their names?"

"Allen and Blake DeVry"

"We will find them."

The medics loaded her up and took her away and batman turned back to the gathered heroes.

"Alright we don't have much time before more damage is done. Now i want you guys to pair up and move fast. Grab everyone still alive and get them out of the area. Robin and I will continue hunting Joker and any of the members still around here. Cyborg and Starfire will move through the mall and collect stragglers and rescue civilians. Raven, I want you and Beast Boy to find Allen and Blake DeVry."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright good. Now i don;t need to stress this but be on your guard. This attack was set off by the Joker. If you see him do not engage unless you have no other choice. Contact me or robin first. Now let's move.''

The group split into their teams and began moving through the mall as fast as they could. Starfire and Cyborg created safe routes out of the area and began filtering the civilians still inside, out towards safety. They had also caught two of the ring leaders that had been caught up in the chaos. Batman and Robin were taking care of the other members and preventing them from killing a whole bunch of civilians and setting off more explosions. But what disturbed them the most was that they couldn't find the Joker.

Raven and Beast boy moved quickly through the mall. Raven was trying to pinpoint emotions and find their minds, while Beast Boy was in dog form sniffing out their scent. As they went along both titans found what they were looking for at the same time. As they raced into the remains of a sporting goods store they also realized that they weren't alone. Raven contacted Batman and Robin to let them know that they had found both the boys, but there was a problem.

Joker had both of the boys kneeling and tied up before him him, and to make things worse he had guns pointed at both of their heads. "Ha ha ha well look what the explosions dragged in. the world's most hormonal heroes, the Teen Titans. Now look kiddies I know that you mean well and all but i don't give a damn about you. So just run off and screw in a car somewhere like normal kids."

Batman radioed back and said that he and Robin were headed there as fast as they can. But Raven knew that they wouldn't make it.

"Beast Boy get ready to fight for your life."

The changeling shifted back to his normal form out of surprise.

"What?! Are you nuts/"

"Look we don't have much time. I'll hold joker off or as long as i can. Transform into the beast, cut them loose and then go after Joker."  
"Alright, let's go!"

But they hadn't predicted that the Joker had a plan of his own.

"Too slow kiddies!"

Joker moved faster than the two titans could and shot Beast Boy in the chest multiple times and Raven took a bullet in the leg. As she collapsed to the ground she could hear Joker laughing as he went closer to the downed heros. She looked up at him just as he raised a bat.

"Say goodnight Gracie." _Thud!_

"Now that that's taken care of. What to do with my time before Batsy shows up."

Joker looked over at the two teens that were tied up. He wondered what he could do that would get a good laugh out of everyone while also passing the time. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, instead of using an old joke he'll make a new one.

"Heh heh HA HAHAHAHA!"

Batman and Robin got there as fast as they could but when they arrived they found the first victims. Beast Boy was lying unconscious and wounded in the store's entrance, while Allen DeVry hung by his neck from the rafters, he had been dressed up as a hockey player and had been beaten to death by the several bent aluminum bats laying on the ground beneath him. Batman cut the boy down as Robin administered first aid to Beast boy and called the titans to him immediately.

Batman said nothing and closed Allen's eyes. Suddenly Beast Boy gasped for air as he came too.

"R...Robin…"

His friend and leader held on to his hand.

"I'm here Beast Boy. Stay with me okay, the others are on their way. Just stay with me."

"F...forget about me...save..R..Raven"

Batman knelt beside Robin and Beast Boy. The scanning systems in his suit told him that things were bleak for the changeling.

"Beast Boy where is he?"

The changeling weakly raised his hand towards the back exit of the store. The other titans got there moments later and took Beast Boy away while Robin and Batman went to find th other two and joker. They went through the exit and found themselves in a storeroom of sorts. As soon as they entered Joker's laughter could be heard echoing.

"HAHAHA well look what we have here! Rat-Man and the Boy Blunder! Its fantastic!"

Batman and Robin slowly moved through the aisles of boxes, searching for Joker or the other titan and they heard Joker whistle at them. Both heroes wheeled and saw the joker standing in the main his feet was an unconscious and beaten Raven. And kneeling beside her with a knife sticking out of his neck was the other DeVry brother.

"HAHAHAHA! Now you've got a choice Batsy. You can either stay where you are and both of these kids live or you can make a move and I'll kill them both right where they are."

Batman gritted his teeth and when Robin reached for his disks he was stopped by Batman.

"Robin, don't"

"We can't just let him go!"

"I Know that. But we can't let him kill another person. Too many have died today."

"Hee Hee good choice Batsy. Now if you'll excuse us me and my assistant will be making our escape."

Robin tensed up when he heard that.

"Assistant?"

"Why yes Boy Blunder an assistant. Basically he's someone who i can use to make sure that none of you damn hero come after me."

Joker hauled Blake DeVry to his feet and began pulling him towards the exit. As soon as they disappeared outside batman rushed off after them while Robin ran over to Raven and began applying first aid. She had a gunshot wound in her left leg and had been beaten with a baseball bat. He picked her up and notified the titans that he had found her and was bringing her out. Robin had just reached the doorway when he heard the explosion from outside.

Robin handed Raven off to Cyborg and the Paramedics who arrived, and he turned back to where he came from when he saw Batman appear. Robin also saw the blackened from of Blake DeVry whom Batman held in his arms as he slowly walked past the Titans. Minutes later Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire listened to the wails of Ms. DeVry as she cried over the deaths of her two sons. Robin looked back on the situation. Two of his titans were severely injured and might not live, joker escaped and is god knows where, and they let the two boys die.

"Titans..we failed."


End file.
